


Just Another Day

by taibhrigh



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick stop at a quik-mart goes awry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ's writers_choice, prompt #122-calendar

_He couldn't believe his luck. How many years in a row was this going to happen? Three, so far. Was there some holiday he didn't know about? National Rob a Store with Blair Inside Day? There was going to be now. He'd see to it. Write it on every future calendar. Better yet, write it on Jim's calendar. Then Jim would make him stay safe inside the loft all day...though someone could rob the loft...not thinking about that possibility...just no shopping._

"Stop the crying," the maniac with the gun said angrily, waving the gun at the terrified clerk and store patrons.

"Come on, Jim," Blair whispered from where he was crouched behind a chip display. He'd dragged a mother and her two children to safety behind another display, telling them to stay put and quiet until the police came for them before making it over to his current position.

"Hear my racing heart, pick up on the fact that I should be back to the car by now." Blair took another look around the display. There was a person on the floor, a growing puddle of red by the chest--shot when he'd startled the robber. "Oh, Sentinel-of-Mine, where the hell are you?"

"Freeze!" Blair heard, but couldn't see Jim. "Cascade Police. Put your gun down and no one else has to get hurt."

"About time, man." Blair sighed with relief, slumping against the freezer opposite the chip display when his sentinel came into view. From his new spot on the floor he could watch the uniformed officers cuff the suspect, the paramedics move around the injured store patron, and the other shoppers move towards the doors.

Jim walked down the aisle and squatted down next to his guide. "You okay, Chief?"

"Peachy."

"No shopping next year on this day, okay?"

Blair smiled. "Works for me."


End file.
